The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for facilitating installation of a spring bolt assembly to another component. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to apparatus for facilitating attachment of a spring bolt to another component, methods of manufacturing this apparatus, and methods of attaching the spring bolt to the other component.
Bolts and nuts can be used to secure components together in a variety of applications. The bolts and nuts can form a bolted joint, which secures components together by virtue of a combination of the nut applying an axial clamping force, and a shank of the bolt acting as a dowel, pinning the joint against sideways shear forces. The bolts and nuts can include corresponding threads to facilitate this connection, however some bolts define a plain unthreaded shank or shaft in order to provide a better dowel.
Spring bolt assemblies can also be used in certain circumstances to secure components together. Some of these assemblies include a spring that extends between a head of a bolt (and/or a washer disposed adjacent the bolt head) and a surface of a component to which the spring bolt assembly is secured. The spring provides a force that extends along a shank or shaft of the bolt, which enhances the frictional forces of corresponding bolt and nut threads, thereby enhancing the connection. Spring bolts can also be used to provide non-rigid connections between components by virtue of the spring's elasticity.